


Sun's Out!

by englishmuff



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alcohol, Cause I Said So, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and everyone excpet for kat and anne get drunk, because jane likes to drink, corona doesnt exist, frog floaties, nonbinary parr, so theres that, the queens go to the pool!, theyre all so wholesome, this is just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishmuff/pseuds/englishmuff
Summary: The queens have had a long week. Why not go to the pool, and maybe sneak some drinks in?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Sun's Out!

**Author's Note:**

> alright, disclaimer ive never drank, ive never seen anyone really drunk, and i do not condone excessive drinking, so this very well could be just the rambles of my mind! this is like a couple snippets of the pool day, so please enjoy!

It had been a long week for the queens. As much as they absolutely loved performing their show, it was honestly exhausting doing it 8 times a week, with daily life squished in between. Life was never dull in the queen’s house, that was for sure.

They needed an escape, just for a bit. So, they had a matinee, and no evening show. Was that unconventional? Sure, but everyone was thankful for it.

Kat was taking off her costume in the dressing room, changing into her street clothes when Anna burst in, yelling,  
“We’re going to the pool!”  
Catherine and Cathy had kept where they were going that night as a surprise, and whether from weaseling out the knowledge or Cathy finally breaking (they could never keep secrets that long), Anna found out.

“Aw, yeah! I love the pool,” Kat said, shoving on her flip flops, “and it’s been so hot lately, I can’t stay outside for too long, but this is perfect!”  
Anna nodded in agreement, and turned to Anne, who had just entered the room, already in street clothes.

“Hey, we’re going to the pool!”  
Anne broke into a grin.  
“The pool is the best! The Cath’s are geniuses!”  
Kat turned to Anne, dramatically flipping her hair while saying,  
“Thank you!”

Anne smirked and said,  
“Not you, genius, Catherine and Cathy.”  
Kat laughed.  
“You literally just called me a genius, so…”  
“Sarcastically!”

Anna interrupted the teasing, saying,  
“I’m gonna go let Jane know, and we’ll pack up!”  
\-----------------------------------

Kat, Cathy, and Catherine all piled into Catherine’s car, dubbed the ‘Catherine Mobile’ because when they had to take two cars, all the Catherines took, well, Catherine’s car. Cathy called shotgun before Kat could say anything, so she was stuck in the back with the towels, sunscreen, and a couple of frog floaties Anne had gotten Kat as a gift a couple months ago.

It was more comfortable than she thought though, and she stretched out her legs across all the towels lazily. She zoned out of the conversation Cathy and Catherine were having, something about chlorine levels, and looked out the car window to the sunlight on the sidewalk, and the people walking and biking by.

Eventually, they pulled into a little neighborhood, and Catherine drove around to a nice house, after some debating with Cathy over whether she should turn right or left and every crossroad. 

They rolled into the driveway, and Kat, worrying about accidentally breaking and entering like a normal person, asked,  
“Hey, we know the person that lives here, right?”

Cathy, without looking up from gathering as many towels as they could carry in their arms, said,  
“Nope, we just drove around until we found a house with a pool and no car in the driveway.”

Catherine took a small bag of sunscreen from Cathy’s now overflowing arms, quickly saying,  
“Absolutely not, one of our lights guys is out of town for a couple days, and graciously let us use his pool. But we can’t go inside, except for the restroom, got that?”

“Got it,” Cathy and Kat said in unison, just as the other queens’ car rolled around the corner. As they pulled in, Anne’s head popped out of the passenger window, yelling,  
“We got the snacks, and Jane stopped for-”  
“Shush, that’s a surprise,” Jane said, stepping out of the car.

Catherine raised an eyebrow, and Cathy said,  
“But we're the ones who were supposed to surprise you!”  
Jane just winked and hauled a huge bag from the back, and Anna appeared with another big bag on her arm. 

They all made their way to the backyard, and were greeted by a decent sized pool, ready and waiting for them. Anne started running as if jumping in immediately, but Kat grabbed her arm, saying,  
“What about your swimsuit?”  
“Oh, yeah!”

After everyone was suited up and sufficiently sunscreened, thanks to Jane and Catherine, Anne pulled Kat to the edge of the deep end and they jumped in. A swirl of bubbles tickled Kat’s face and as she came up, she heard Anna jump in too, but in a more shallow part, and with less gusto.

Kat wiped the water from her eyes, treading water, to see Catherine and Cathy calmly walking into the pool from some steps Kat didn’t see at first. All of a sudden, Jane came from nowhere, jumping over Anne, who had latched onto a wall of the pool because she couldn’t touch the bottom, and, with all the grace of a hippopotamus, cannonball right into the deep end.

Jane came up sputtering, and when she finally found something to grab onto, a frog floatie, she said,  
“I should probably have kept my mouth shut underwater.”  
Kat laughed, and with the sun on her face, she couldn’t be happier.  
\------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Anna suggested they all play a game. That sparked the friendly debate over whether to play Marco Polo or Wax Museum, which ultimately ended in Anne bringing up how they could play Wax Museum later, and it’s easier on dry land anyway, so Marco Polo won.

“Marco!”  
“POLO!”  
“Polo.”  
“Polo!”  
“Roni!”  
“Damnit Anne, we’re not making mac and cheese, we’re playing!”

Anne splashed Cathy for that statement, which was hilarious to watch because Cathy was Marco, and when Anne splashed them, they raised their eyebrows as if they could see Anne and lunged… in the opposite direction. 

Kat and Anna laughed a little too loud, and their mutual spot in the corner was revealed. Cathy lunged again, catching Kat in the ankle as she tried to discreetly swim away.  
“Gotcha,” Cathy cried, finally triumphant. 

Kat stuck her tongue out at Cathy playfully, and shrieked when Cathy splashed her. Seeing Cathy’s enjoyment of her horrible suffering, she scrunched up her face in an attempt to be scary and said,  
“You won’t be laughing when I catch you and make you Marco again!”

She shut her eyes and blindly grabbed forward, hoping Cathy hadn’t moved. They had. Kat fell and splashed right into the water.  
“Marco!”  
\-----------------------------------------

Kat had discovered she was terrible at Marco Polo, and after 10 minutes of her stumbling blindly around the pool, Jane took pity on her and ‘accidentally’ bumped into her. They called it a game, and everyone went back to doing their thing. 

Catherine and Jane were sitting on the steps, chatting, and Cathy and Anna were engaging in a debate, but they were speaking through the frog floaties, and using weird voices for each statement. Kat and Anne were having a trick battle, including underwater handstands, flips, and fun jumps into the pool. 

When Kat had won her second handstand into a flip battle, she noticed either Jane or Catherine had the genius idea of taking a bowl of chips and floating it between them as they were chatting. She swam over to snatch some chips, and got caught up in the conversation.

“Cathy is totally a Ravenclaw, and Anna is a Gryffindor, it’s even in their costume colors,” Jane said, confident in her choice as she floated the chips over to Kat.  
“Yeah, but Anna could definitely also be a Hufflepuff, like loyalty? Anna’s super loyal,” Kat countered, shoving chips in her mouth and making an effort not to spill them into the pool.

Anna swan over then, saying,  
“I heard my name? Oo, and pool chips, don’t mind if I do!”  
“Definitely a Gryffindor,” Catherine said, gently pushing the ships towards Anna.  
\--------------------------------------

A couple of hours flew by, and before she knew it, Kat noticed the sun had started to set. Jane did too apparently, and she pulled something out of the big bag she had brung in.  
“It’s almost night, so I’m pulling out the wine!”

Everyone hopped out of the pool, and sat on the ground around the snack bag, pulling out a plastic cup from the stack Jane had brought. However, when Jane got to Kat, she paused, saying,  
“Hold on, each car should have a designated driver.”

Kat still held out her cup, though she said,  
“Are you volunteering me?”  
Catherine shrugged, took a sip, and said,  
“You’re the youngest in our car.”

Kat put her hand to her heart in mock offense, but her smile betrayed her, and she set down her cup as she pulled out a Capri Sun from the bag. The other car decided Anne should be their driver, and Anne also pulled out a Capri Sun, toasting Kat with it and taking a long sip that emptied the entire pouch in one fell swoop.  
\--------------------------------------

Before long, the stars came out, and Anne and Kat lay down on the ground looking up. Cathy wandered over to join them, and started pointing out constellations they knew, but a few seemed made up, like the ‘Bee Bundle’ and the ‘Shiny Triangle’. 

Eventually Anna, Catherine, and Jane wandered over too, and Jane was so out of it she accidentally tried to take a drink while she was still laying down, and got wine all over her face and hair.

After the laughter died down, Kat closed her eyes and thanked everything for the life she had, and 5 other wonderful people to share it with. Something about the pool always made her eyelids heavy, and before she knew it she was getting gently woken up by Anne.

“Time to go, you corral the other Cath’s, and I’ll try and get Jane and Anna.”  
To wake herself up more, Kat quickly dunked her face in the water, and as she came back up, her hair, now wet, splashed behind her in a fan-like shape, and Cathy, who had stood up slowly, whispered,  
“Ariel?”

Kat couldn’t help but smile wide, and gently took Cathy’s arm and guided them toward the car.  
“Yep, I got my legs and my voice, look out world!”

Cathy pumped their fists up in a silent ‘YEAH’ and sat down in the back of the car, setting their head against the window and fidgeting with their towel, which was wrapped around their waist.

Next, Kat had to get Catherine, who was sitting with her feet in the pool, swinging her legs slightly and laughing with Anna about some joke Anna made. 

Kat crouched down to the two of them and said,  
“Come on Catherine, we gotta go sleep so we can perform tomorrow.”

Catherine looked up at Kat, mild confusion on her face.  
“Sleep? It’s only…” she looked up at the sky, and seemed surprised to find the moon shining back at her, “nighttime. I’ll stay here with Anna.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat saw Anne come to Anna from behind and push her up, as much as her tiny body could. Catherine stood up too, not wanting to leave Anna. 

Anne led Anna to their car, with Anna leaning quite a bit on Anne, and Catherine tried to get in with Anna, but Kat shut the door calmly before she could and said,  
“There’s no more room in that one, come sit with me.”

Seeing Catherine’s pouty face, she added,  
“You can stay with Anna on the phone the whole ride home, okay?”

Satisfied, Catherine sat down in the passenger seat, and pulled out her phone, already calling Anna. Kat went back to do a quick double-check that they hadn’t forgotten anything, then went to the car and started driving. 

Cathy had already fallen asleep in the back, using two frog floaties and a towel as a pillow. Catherine was telling a dad joke to Anna over the phone, and when she gave the punchline, Kat could hear Jane laughing in the background too. She smiled and started the car, ready for a fun drive home.

Jane started singing, and Kat knew this because she could hear it over the phone. She was singing some 80’s rock ballad that Kat knew some words to, so she hummed along, listening to Anna and Catherine tell each other how talented and beautiful the other was. 

They then went back to talking, and Anna sent Catherine a meme that made her laugh so hard, Kat almost swerved in surprise. Catherine began trying to explain the meme to Kat, but she was laughing so hard, Kat only caught the words ‘hot dog’ and ‘cheese stick’, so she thoroughly enjoyed the explanation. 

The laughing woke Cathy up, and they began asking where everyone else was, and Kat, as patiently as she could, responded for the 4th time that Anne, Anna, and Jane were all in the other car, and there's no need to worry, we have them on the phone right here, do you want to say hello? 

Cathy did not want to say hello, they did however say,  
“You wanna fight? Not like, each other, but us against someone. I wanna fight.”  
“Maybe some other time, Cath. No, thank you.”

“We could fight the car in front of us. That’s a stupid license plate, does it say ‘algebro’? What kinda math teacher is that?”  
“Cathy, please buckle yourself, we can fight tomorrow, thank you.”

Kat finally drove into their neighborhood, and as they drove by their rude neighbor’s house, Catherine sighed loudly and muttered something about,  
“Stupid milkweed, it doesn’t look good and it’s crowding the sidewalk, try flowers you buffoon.”

Kat held in her laughter as Catherine continued making fun of the neighbors under her breath.  
“Oh, look at me, I put the trash barrels out before Sunday! Stop bragging, you don’t waste food we get it.”

Kat parked in the driveway, and began shepherding Catherine and Cathy to their bedrooms, which wasn’t as hard as she expected. Turns out, they were both very tired, and Catherine settled down and fell asleep almost immediately, but Cathy was too nervous about the others making it home alright, and sat in the window, waiting for the other car to arrive.

Kat sat with them, and soon Anne pulled into the driveway. After a minute, Jane emerged from the car, holding a sleeping Anna, bridal style. Kat smiled at the sight, and also wondered slightly how strong Jane actually was. 

Kat made sure Cathy was laying down before checking on Anna, who had been tucked in neatly, no doubt by Jane with some help from Anne.

She peeked in on Jane’s room and found her frantically searching for something, so she walked in, asking,  
“Whatcha looking for, Janey?”   
At the sound of her voice, Jane looked up and gasped softly, and ran to hug her.

Kat was caught a little off guard, but returned the hug. After a couple seconds, Jane pulledback and said,  
“I couldn’t find you and wanted to give you a goodnight hug, but you were nowhere, but now I got you, so I’ll sleep now.”  
“Good idea.”

Kat spread the blankets over Jane and turned on her fan, just the way she liked it. When she closed the door behind her, she saw Anne doing the same from Cathy’s room. They silently high-fived and went to their respective rooms.

“Goodnight, love you Kitty.”  
“‘Night, love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! ive been going to the pool a lot lately, and figured id document with the queens! thank you so much for reading, and have a not sunburnt day (unlike me lol)!


End file.
